


Сферические кони в вакууме || Spherical horses in vacuum

by Margarido



Series: Just space || Просто космос [1]
Category: Astronomy (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Collage, Fandom Kombat 2012, Gen, Horses, Planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Коллаж, планеты Солнечной системы.ФБ-2012.
Series: Just space || Просто космос [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930549
Kudos: 1





	Сферические кони в вакууме || Spherical horses in vacuum

**Author's Note:**

> Было сделано для команды Астрономии на ФБ-2012. Первая публикация - [тут](http://fk-2012.diary.ru/p179102231.htm), позже было растащено в свои блоги.

[ ](https://i5.imageban.ru/out/2020/02/08/f8ff67138bc3da06ccadbfac43d7084b.gif)


End file.
